


Double Date

by SydneyFlaire



Series: Bayani Universe [10]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Double Date, F/F, M/M, Modern AU, Stalking, protective brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyFlaire/pseuds/SydneyFlaire
Summary: Felidios Modern AU (with Mabinaldo)! Miong was curious who had captured his sister's heart. It appeared that his insecurity would be turned against him.





	Double Date

Miong had dropped his mug of coffee that morning upon seeing his younger sister, Felicidad, all dressed up to leave. It was still six, and he knew that Felicidad never wake up way earlier than that; but today, it had been so evident that she had been up preparing for the previous two hours.

A maid instantly cleaned up the mess, just as he asked, "Saan ang lakad mo? Kaaga-aga... Sira na naman ba yung orasan mo? O wala na namang baterya?"

"Kuya naman," Felicidad chided, taking a quick look at the mirror for another time. "Nakakatuwa."

"Bakit di ko alam na aalis ka ngayon?"

"Nagpaalam na ako kay inay. At bakit ba kailangan mo malaman pa kung may lakad ako?"

"Sino kasama mo?"

Felicidad stopped for a second and smiled knowingly at his brother. "Kapag naman si Pule ang kasama mo, nang-iintriga ba ako? Ayaw mo na iniintriga kita, di ba? Kaya 'wag mo akong intrigahin din sa lakad ko at kung sino ang kasama ko." Afterwards, she announced herself leaving the house and didn't even hesitate to dash happily.

Miong immediately bolted to his room, dressed up in a haste, and asked his mother few questions, he left the house without even minding a new cup of coffee. Driving a new blocks away from their house, he knocked on to snatch someone to come with him.

When Pule opened the door, Miong immediately told him, "Magbihis ka. Alis tayo."

Pule frowned. "T-Teka... anong binabalak mo?"

"Si Feli..."

"Anong mayroon kay Feli?l

"Kung sino-sino na naman ang kinakasama at kung saan-saan na naman siya nagsisipunta."

"Tapos?"

Miong only narrowed his eyes slightly at that.

* * *

"Tagaytay lang, at nataranta ka na kaagad, Miong," Pule mumbled with a heavy sigh. "'Di mo ba magawang pagkatiwalaan ni minsan si Feli? Magkatropa naman. Malaki na si Feli." He cleared his throat. "Sa totoo lang, para kang sira-ulo."

"Magagalit sa akin si Feli kapag nakita niya na sinusundan ko siya," Miong said, crouching low by a nearby bush, eyeing his younger sister waiting close to the Ferris wheel. Visibly waiting for someone.

"Totoo naman, ha? At tumayo ka nga diyan. Pinagtitinginan ka na kaya," scolded Pule with a raised eyebrow.

Miong didn't move from his position. "Babae ba talaga yung kasama ni Feli?"

"Babae nga, di ba? Kaibigan ni Feli panigurado."

"Talaga?! Walang magkaibigan na naghahawak-kamay sa publiko, Pule!"

"Mag-ingay ka pa at maririnig ka ni Feli." He eyes Miong for a second. "At alam mo naman na kitang-kita ako ni Feli rito, hindi ba?"

Miong flushed before he hurriedly pulled Pule's wheelchair just right behind him before crouching back on to his hiding. He then watched on his sister, happily taking the ice cream from a beautiful lady. It was visible that they were talking about something interesting, much to his dismay. "Hindi ko sila marinig!"

"Ano ba naman, Miong? Dapat nagpatawag ka na lang ng inspektor kung lahat ng bagay ay gusto mo malaman." Pule pressed his nose with his fingers to ease his nerves. "Hindi ka lang ata nakapag-kape kaya ka ganyan."

"Sino ba naman ang makakapag-kape ng malaman na may lakad ang kapatid niya ng walang pasabi lang man?"

"Yung normal na tao, Miong. Kaya ng isang normal na tao ang uminom ng kape sa kondisyon na binigay mo."

Miong stood from his hiding and said, "Kaayos-ayos ng umaga. Painom na ako ng kape, tapos nalaman ko na aalis si Feli ng di ko man lang alam. Mukha tuloy na hindi kami magkapatid at hindi kami nagkaka-usap."

"Sige. Laksan mo pa boses mo."

* * *

"Feli," Remedios calls out before pointing at the direction of where Miong and Pule were, the rest of the people starting to look at them with their loud banter. "Di ba si Kuya Miong at Kuya Pule mo ang mga iyon?"

Feli rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh. "Normal na 'yan sa kanila kapag nag-dadate sila, Meds."


End file.
